


To Protect

by PrussiaGillyBear



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beat is precious must protect, Crying, Don't talk to creepy men in caves kids, Fights, Hugs, Nightmares, Nothing extreme happens but just in case, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Beat had been plagued by nightmares for several nights now. They seemed to be unending. Each one was different, yet they were all connected. He would wake up every time sweating with an erratic heartbeat. When he would fall back to sleep, the nightmare would continue where it left off. It had been a week since the nightmares started and Beat hated to fall asleep.





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not something I would write nowadays but I decided to just go ahead and post this. There is one other fic that I am planning on finishing and posting as well. That one won't be as dark (no pedos, basically). This was probably one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, so it is definitely not the best, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Siblings are the people we practice on, the people who teach us about fairness and cooperation and kindness and caring — quite often the hard way. ~Pamela Dugdale

Beat had been plagued by nightmares for several nights now. They seemed to be unending. Each one was different, yet they were all connected. He would wake up every time sweating with an erratic heartbeat. When he would fall back to sleep, the nightmare would continue where it left off. It had been a week since the nightmares started and Beat hated to fall asleep.

The nightmares were childish, but he was eight. It started out with him upsetting Retto. Then he and Retto would get into a fight. He then made Beat leave their home to defend for himself. The nightmares continued on with him being helpless, cold, and hungry. The nightmares made the dream him want to die, to end his own life so he could stop his suffering. He would wake up right before he would do the deed. 

It was scary to him to think that he would ever resort to suicide. The countless ways the dream him almost did it. He hoped things would never be so bad with him and Retto that he would ever have to consider such things, but as he got halfway through the second week, his nightmare morphed into reality. 

He had become more tired as of late. He started to lag in battle with Retto having to save his behind plenty of times. It was light scolding at first from the older, but he could tell that Retto was already getting annoyed by his lack of focus. Once simple enemies turning into deadly opponents. He was trying so hard to keep up, but it just wasn't enough. On top of his poor fighting, his picture taking plummeted as well. He couldn't hold the camera straight enough to get a good picture. That certainly dampened his mood. So above all the rest, his temper shortened and he became snappy and talked back. 

So now he found himself crying in cave that led to Tenuto Village. Retto and Beat had gotten into fight. Retto finally confronted Beat about him not focusing in battle. 

"Beat! I can't keep having to save you in every battle. These are easy enemies! What's been up with you lately? This isn't like you." 

He wished he could tell him, but he wanted to be strong. He didn't want to depend on Retto forever. He was a big boy now. He didn't need to go crying to Retto when he was scared. 

"Nothing's been up with me lately so back off, Retto!" 

He really shouldn't have yelled at him. After everything he had done for him, he should have been more grateful. 

"No, you can't! You’re young and naive! You need me to baby you, don't you?!"

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Yeah, that's why I have to save your ass every damn time in battle!"  
"You don't!" 

"You don't listen to a single command I tell you!" 

"You don't control me!" 

Allegretto paused for a second in thought. 

"Then leave if nothing is keeping you here!"

Beat instantly came back to his senses. 

"Wait... Retto"

His nightmares couldn't be coming true.

"Nothing's keeping you here! Get out!"

They just couldn't. 

"Retto"

"GET. OUT!" 

In the heat of the moment, the younger snapped. 

"FINE! I FUCKING WILL!" 

"DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" 

"I'M FUCKING LEAVING SO I CAN FUCKING SAY WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT!" 

So cussing Retto out as he left was also a dumb move on his part. If he was to ever be allowed to return, then he would definitely have his mouth washed out with the sewer water. 

Beat heard light footsteps in the cave. The sound bounced off the walls of the cavern and vibrated his eardrums. 

"Retto?" He whispered as he looked up at the looming figure. 

That was not Allegretto. 

It was a man, most likely in his late forties. He was slightly plump and around the same height as Retto. He has dark auburn hair that was scraggly and oily. The man's clothing looked like the one of a foreign traveler. His dark green cat- like eyes looked down upon the boy with a certain look that Beat did not understand. 

"What has you so troubled, little one?" The man asked. 

Beat wanted to yell at the man for calling him a little one, but was too tired to do so. He was also a little wary of talking to the stranger. He thought for a moment, and seeing nothing to lose, decided to tell him. 

"I got into a fight with... a friend of mine." Beat replied cautiously. 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Friendships sometimes go south, now don't they.” He gave the boy a reassuring smile. He nodded his head in agreement. 

“I just… messed up. I’ve been having a hard time and have more distracted. I was putting both of us in danger…” 

“You can’t always help the things that happen to you. My best advice is for you to explain what has been going on. Your friend should understand.” Beat nodded his head again. 

“I think it would be good for you to just go home and rest for the night. Once you have a nice nap, you can go apologize to your friend. Do you want me to take you home to your parents?" He kindly looked at Beat. 

Beat stared at the man again, wondering if he should tell him the truth. 

‘He seems nice enough…’

"I don't have any, mister." Beat sadly told him. 

He looked at the both with surprise. 

"Do you have a place to live?" He questioned.

"No sir." Beat answered.

"Well, why don't you come home with me! I'd hate to leave you out here all alone." The man requested. 

Beat felt unnerved by the man's growing Cheshire grin and how the look in his eyes intensified. 

"No, I don't want to go with you." Beat looked away from the man, hoping he would leave him alone. 

All of a sudden, the man grabbed his arm and yanked him up off the floor. His grip was strong and tight. Beat whimpered and looked up at the man. 

"Mi... Mister, let me go!" He wailed. 

"How about I rephrase what I said earlier. You're coming home with me. We're going to play a little game. Doesn't that sound nice." 

His grin was twisted and the look in his eyes was unsettling. Beat wanted to cry. The man was going to hurt him. He was going to die. 

................................

Retto soon regretted kicking Beat out of their shared home. Something was up with the younger and he wanted to know what. He wouldn't figure it out though with the departure said boy.

What was troubling him the most was the recent news of children going missing. They were found, but their corpses were mangled and bloodied. Each were hidden in various locations outside of the towns they were taken from. What was even more unsettling was that each child was brutally raped as well. Some were discovered to have bled to death from harsh intercourse.

And Beat was all alone with that man on the loose. 

Allegretto put aside his anger at Beat in favour of bringing him home to where he knew the boy would be safe. 

...................................

The man's grip increased as he pulled Beat along through the busy streets of Ritardando. Beat struggled effortlessly in his iron grip. People saw him struggling to get away from the man, but they thought he was just being a bratty son or thought he was caught for a crime. 

The crowds were thick today with many people out shopping. Anyone could easily get lost in the crowds if they weren't from here. Beat knew he could lose the man if he could escape that strong grip. 

Sweet sticky buns laced with warm honey reached his nose. He and Retto stole some three weeks ago as a special treat for the orphans and themselves. Beat felt a tear cascade down his pale cheek. Even if he was to get away, would Retto even let him come back?

But anything was better than being held captive by this man. 

Beat saw his chance of escape when a rather large man carrying wood bumped harshly into the kidnapper. It knocked both him and the man down, but Beat, being young, jumped up and bolted towards the hideout.

.....................................

Retto was surprised it didn't take him long to find Beat. Said little boy ran straight into him, sending both of them to the cobblestone road. He laughed lightly, not really surprised by finding the younger this easily. He knew Beat wouldn't want to leave the comforts of their shared home. 

He softly patted Beat's head. "Hey Beat, didn't think you'd come running back to me so soon!" He laughed lightly, but stopped when he noticed the younger was shaking. 

"Beat? Hey! What's wrong? I'm not mad at you anymore!" His concern grew when Beat gripped the front of Retto's shirt. 

"Retto." He whimpered and snuggled his head in the older boy's shoulder. 

Retto patted Beat's head reassuringly. He then maneuvered them both over to the side of the street so they wouldn't get trampled on. He stroked the boy's soft hair and murmured comforting words. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. It was more than just being kicked out of their home. It was something much worse. 

As Retto soothed the young boy, he noticed a man off in the distance staring at them. He instantly knew that that man was not good business. He seemed angry at him, as if he had lost something and it was his fault. 

"Hey Beat. Do you by chance happen to know the guy who's been staring at us?" Beat looked up to see who Retto was pointing to. 

It was him, the strange traveler. The creepy man. Beat gulped. 

"Re...Retto.... I... I want to go home. Don't let that man take me!" Retto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

"Beat, did that man look at you in a weird way. Did he touch you anywhere that made you uncomfortable." 

"He did look at me funny. He gave me an unsettling look. I couldn't tell what it was though.... He also was forcing me to go home with him. He grabbed me harshly and wouldn't let me go. I was so scared, Retto! I thought he was going to hurt me!" 

Retto immediately hoisted them both up and made a quick dash back to their hideout. He locked it shut so no one could get in. Especially that man. 

He set Beat down on his bed and then sat right beside him. It was silent for a few moments before Beat decided to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Retto. I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier.” 

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have kicked you out either. I think we’re even on that one.” 

The silence returned once more. Beat glanced up at Retto then looked away when Retto glanced down at him and then vice versa. The air around them thick and awkward. Neither knew what to say. 

“Retto?” He finally broke the silence. 

“Yeah, Beat?”

“You’re not mad at me anymore, right?” 

“No, I’m not mad at you anymore. I shouldn’t have been mad at you in the first place.”

“But Retto, I was not paying attention! You had to keep covering for me!” 

“*sigh* I was more concerned than angry. You’ve been off lately. I’ve been trying to figure out what’s wrong with you, but I’m so frustrated that I can’t!”

Beat titled his head down towards the floor,”I… I’ve barely been getting any sleep.

“Hm, why’s that?” The other asked perplexed. 

“It’s not important…” “Yes, it is important! Don’t put not being able to sleep as not important!” 

“The reason is childish though!” Retto rolled his eyes. 

“Beat, you’re eight. You are a child.” He earned a glare in reply. 

“Just tell me why you haven’t slept well.” After enough prodding and poking from Retto for several minutes, Beat finally gave in. 

“Nightmares. I have been getting terrible nightmares for one and half weeks.” 

“Beat, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because their childish and stupid!” 

“Well, if they are so childish and stupid, what are they about?” The younger’s breath hitched slightly. 

“I… you and me would get into a fight and you’d make me leave. I… I tried to do some horrible things in the dreams. It scared me… to see myself completely lose all hope and… and…” He was crying all over again. Retto ended up scooping the boy into his lap and tried to soothe the younger as he did before. 

The sobs turned into sniffles which turned into light hiccups. Beat finally calmed down and let go of the older boy’s shirt. Out of pure exhaustion, the master picture taker fell asleep in the arms of someone who he considers to be his older brother. Retto looked down and smiled at the sleeping form, vowing he was going to make sure Beat got a good night’s rest. 

There’s no other love like the love for a brother. There’s no other love like the love from a brother. ~Terri Guillemets


End file.
